clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro Plane
Hydro Plane, whose real name was Richard Carlton,. was a penguin whom was known for pirating films such as WHAT IS THIS?, WHAT?!? ABCDEFG and selling them for only 50 coins. He orginated from unknown species, and the PSA and AIA will be investigating this matter. Background Hydro Plane had been known to watch films in Antarctica, however his parents cannot afford money to buy movies for him. So, he ran away at 12:00 midnight to loot video stores and sailed away from USA to an island unknown to his parents and settled there and began a new life. The "new life" began with buying an igloo at the unknown island and bought a new computer. After buying the computer, he made two viruses code named "The McDoodle's Virus" and the "Wabbit Virus". These viruses struck the computers running on Doors 2008 in 2008. Then, he made numerous pirated versions of films and some soundtracks and sold them only for 50 coins. He also wrote a book called 2008: A Snowy Odyssey about his achievements in 2008. In a short time, while finishing the book Hydro Plane was captured by a group of agents called "The Agents" and brought him at The Skip. The next day, Hydro Plane escaped leaving some of the exiled penguins with his finished book 2008: A Snowy Odyssey and went to Club Penguin Island instead. While in Club Penguin, he adopted the name "Hydro Plane" after bumping a person named Aqua Jet in the unknown island, he requested that his book will be published by the Snowball Press. In suspicion, the Snowball Press called the PSA and arrested Hydro Plane, again. Since the PSA didn't know where Hydro Plane came, they sentenced him to clean the Ross Island Dump, watched by some agents for two weeks instead. Two weeks later, Hydro Plane was released and his book was published and released all over Antarctica, in which became a best selling novel. After the book was published all over Antarctica, the PSA knew that Hydro Plane's real name was Richard Carlton, however in an interview in the 1st Anniversary Of 2008: A Snowy Odyssey, Hydro Plane answered I am getting used of the name, Hydro Plane instead of my real name. Thanks to a person who bumped me in the island. As of 2009, he is planning for another sequel to his best selling novel although he cannot think for a unique name of the sequel. Appearance and personality Hydro Plane appears to be blue in color, slightly taller than his identical twin and usually appears to wear his blue and black sweater, black boots and a red bandana. His personality is explored in his novel, described as a cunning adventurous penguin, although he doesn't care about The Agents or how they brought him in the The Skip and is fascinated about how he ended up on The Island. Hydro Plane's possessions A list of Hydro Plane's possessions, anything marked with an * means the group "The Agents" found one of his possessions. 2008: A Snowy Odyssey Hydro Plane's first book, published by the Snowball Press after he was released. Hydro Plane's notepad* Hydro Plane's notepad, contains his "achievements". His notepad was found lying on the floor in The Skip. #Loot, loot, loot! The video store! #Go to the outside world. #Virus alert! Muhahahahahaha! #2008: A Snowy Odyssey #♪♫♩♬♫♪♪♩♬♫♩ #Skip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Skip-A-Dee-A My oh my what a wonderful day, I cannot escape at this place, Skip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Skip-A-Dee-A! Hydro Plane's computer Hydro Plane's computer, that was confiscated when Hydro Plane was in exile. Death He died in when he exploded with the Ditto his death Trivia *Hydro Plane's book, 2008: A Snowy Odyssey is a parody of 2001: A Space Odyssey, a popular science fiction novel. *The song Skip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah written in Hydro Plane's notepad is a parody of Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, a song from a Disney film Song Of The South. *After the release of 2008: A Snowy Odyssey, the PSA knew that Hydro Plane's real name was Richard Carlton. See Also *Wabbit Virus *McDoodle's Virus *2008: A Snowy Odyssey Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters